Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASDs) are defined by the National Human Genome Research Institute as a broad group of developmental disorders characterized by impaired social interactions, problems with verbal and nonverbal communication and respective behaviors or severely limited activates and interests. Various forms of autism are included in the Diagnostic and Statistical manual of Mental Disorders DSM-IV-TR currently in its forth revised edition and listed as two of five known categories of pervasive developmental disorder. ASDs range from a severe form of the disorder called autistic disorder (or classic autism) to a milder form called Asperger's Disorder. A patient presenting symptoms of either of these disorders, but not meeting the specific criteria for either form, may be said to have pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified (PDD-NOS).
According to the National Institute for Mental Health an actual diagnosis of autism requires a thorough clinical examination by a physician trained in this area of medicine or even a team of health care professionals. An individual diagnosis is based on observing an individual patient's behaviors and measuring the patient's behavior using such screening tools such as Autism Diagnosis Interview-Revised (ADI-R) and the Autism Diagnostic Observation Schedule (ADOS). Comorbid autism such as autism co-diagnosed with conditions such as Down Syndrome or Fragile X Syndrome (FXS) comprise about 15 percent of all forms of autism, the remaining 85 percent of cases is of unknown origin and classified as idiopathic autism.
Given the profound effects that the most severe forms of autism spectrum disorders, including comorbid and idiopathic forms of the disorder, have on people afflicted with these disorders and the lack of effective treatment options available for these people there is pressing need for materials and methods to treat these patients, various aspects and embodiments presented herein seek to address this need.